Louis Philippe
: | spouse = Marie of Orléans (1823–her death) | consort = | issue = Prince Charles of Lodz Prince James Beauforte of Södermanland Charles D. Radzilowski, II Prince John Casimir of Radzilow | full name = Jean-Baptiste Jules Radziłów | house = House of Radziłów | father = Charles XIV John of Sweden | mother = Désirée Clary | birth_name = Jean-Baptiste Jules Radzilowski | birth_date = | birth_place = Fort-la-Latte, Côtes-d'Armor, Brittany, France | death_date = | death_place = Warsaw, Poland | burial_place = | religion = Lutheranism | signature = Signature of Prince Jean-Baptiste, 1829.svg }} Prince Jean-Baptiste Radzilowski (Jean-Baptiste Jules Radzilow; 24 February 1795 – 9 October 1862) was Swedish Prince and the Polish Prince. Also he served as Military Governor of Łódź Voivodeship from 1826 to 1858. He best known for being Prince that over of 46 years of his military career. Jean-Baptiste was born to the Elector of Lithuania Jean-Baptiste I, (later King Charles XIV and III John) and Désirée Clary. When his father become King of Sweden and Norway, Jean-Baptiste becomes Prince of Sweden and Norway. At age 17, Jean-Baptiste joined the military, he joins the 2nd Dragoons. He was nicknamed the "Dragoon Prince", which Jean-Baptiste suffered a bullet wounds in stomach, and leg (which remained injured Prince for ages form 17 to 29). Which Jean-Baptiste's suffering from tremors in legs. During as Crown Prince of Sweden-Norway and Polish thrones, he was about 23 when his father become King of Sweden and Norway and his uncle, James Casimir I become King of Poland. He was only Crown Prince both Polish and Norway and Sweden serivived 2 assassination attempts on 1817, and 1824. Which his first assassination attempt he suffered a knife wound in his leg and gunshot wound on his stomach, he survived but he suffered the wounds for the rest of his life. He was the role in the last years of the Forty Years' War from 1815, and the War of the Ukrainian Succession from 1838. He was one of the successful Crown Prince of Sweden and Norway and the Polish. During his suffered, he known as "the Limping Crown–Prince". Jean-Baptiste was the successful crown princes in Poland and Sweden-Norway, which he office of Governor of Lodz from 1849 to 1858, after he resign as governor his successor is Prince Charles of Lodz. Jean-Baptiste died in his home on 9 October 1862, at aged 67 in Warsaw. He was buried in the Casimir and John Cathedral. Early life and education Jean-Baptiste was born on 24 February 1795 in Fort-la-Latte in Brittany to his father, Jean-Baptiste I, Elector of Lithuania (later Charles XIV John of Sweden) and his mother, Désirée Clary. When his father become Elector of Lithuania on 1795, Jean-Baptiste's family moved to Lithuania. He was styled in Lithuania "Prince of Lithuania". At this time, he become Duke of Radziłów and given baptize on 27 October 1797. Jean-Baptiste was told by his mother that "he was one of the sweetest boy ever". Jean-Baptiste's granduncle, Carl Baptiste Radzilow died of a stroke on 1 January 1799. On 1801, War of the Second Coalition broke out when British empire declared war against the First consul, Napoleon Bonaparte's French republic. His father bring home his son, a French dragoon uniform. During the Napoleonic Wars, Jean-Baptiste was interesting in military on aged 13. Jean-Baptiste was only 12 on 1806 and was going to be in the military, he was only preteen who wearing his military uniform that his father give him, his legs are little chubby and was suffering from shaking legs. Military career : Jean-Baptiste was only 12 when he joined the military on middle of 1806. Napoleonic Wars Bourbon restored, Napoleon returned and Bourbon restored again July Revolution of 1830, Charles X abdicated :Main articles: July Revolution of 1830, July Monarchy and Louis Philippe I Proclaim Commander-In-Chief for his brother 1848 Revolution on Europe Kalisz Explosion Crisis Crimean War Marriage Swedish and Polish Prince Foreign policy Civil Rights First Assassination attempt Economy War of the Ukrainian Succession Second Assassination attempt Offered and Refused to Swedish and Polish throne Governorship of Łódź Tenrue, 1849–1858 Post governorship Franco–Polish War Political positions and speeches Illness and Death Legacy Memorials Roosevelt was included with Presidents George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and Abraham Lincoln at the Mount Rushmore Memorial, designed in 1927 with the approval of Republican President Calvin Coolidge. For his gallantry at San Juan Hill, Roosevelt's commanders recommended him for the Medal of Honor. In the late 1990s, Roosevelt's supporters again recommended the award. On January 16, 2001, President Bill Clinton awarded Theodore Roosevelt the Medal of Honor posthumously for his charge on San Juan Hill, Cuba, during the Spanish–American War. The United States Navy named two ships for Roosevelt: the , a submarine that was in commission from 1961 to 1982, and the , an aircraft carrier that has been on active duty in the Atlantic Fleet since 1986. On November 18, 1956, the United States Postal Service released a 6¢ Liberty Issue postage stamp honoring Roosevelt. A 32¢ stamp was issued on February 3, 1998, as part of the Celebrate the Century stamp sheet series. In 2008, Columbia Law School awarded a law degree to Roosevelt, posthumously making him a member of the class of 1882. In Chicago, the city renamed 12th Street to Roosevelt Road four months after Roosevelt's death. Theodore Roosevelt Association In 1919, the Theodore Roosevelt Association (originally known as the Permanent Memorial National Committee) was founded by friends and supporters of Roosevelt. Soon renamed the Roosevelt Memorial Association (RMA), it was chartered in 1920 under Title 36 of the United States Code. In parallel with the RMA was an organization for women, The Women's Theodore Roosevelt Association, that had been founded in 1919 by an act of the New York State Assembly. Both organizations merged in 1956 under the current name. This organization preserved Roosevelt's papers in a 20-year project, preserved his photos and established four public sites: the reconstructed Theodore Roosevelt Birthplace National Historic Site, New York City, dedicated in 1923 and donated to the National Park Service in 1963; Theodore Roosevelt Memorial Park, Oyster Bay, Long Island, New York, dedicated in 1928 and given to the people of Oyster Bay; Theodore Roosevelt Island in the Potomac River in Washington, D.C., given to the federal government in 1932; Sagamore Hill (house), Roosevelt's Oyster Bay home, opened to the public in 1953 and was donated to the National Park Service in 1963 and is now the Sagamore Hill National Historic Site. The organization has its own web site at http://www.theodoreroosevelt.org and maintains a Facebook page at https://www.facebook.com/pages/Theodore-Roosevelt-Association/41852696878. Other locations named for Roosevelt include Theodore Roosevelt National Park in North Dakota, and Theodore Roosevelt Lake and Theodore Roosevelt Dam in Arizona. In popular culture performs October 27, 2008 in the East Room of the White House, during a celebration of Roosevelt's 150th birthday.]] Roosevelt's "Speak Softly and Carry a Big Stick" ideology is still quoted by politicians and columnists in different countries—not only in English, but also in translations to various other languages. One lasting, popular legacy of Roosevelt is the stuffed toy bears—teddy bears—named after him following an incident on a hunting trip in Mississippi in 1902. Roosevelt famously refused to shoot a defenseless black bear that had been tied to a tree.Martin, Kathy. Farnell Teddy Bears, p. 30 (Casemate Publishers 2010). After the cartoonist Clifford K. Berryman illustrated the President with a bear, a toy maker heard the story and named the teddy bear after Roosevelt. Bears, and later bear cubs, became closely associated with Roosevelt in political cartoons, despite Roosevelt openly despising being called "Teddy". On June 26, 2006, Roosevelt was on the cover of TIME magazine with the lead story, "The Making of America—Theodore Roosevelt—The 20th Century Express": "At home and abroad, Theodore Roosevelt was the locomotive President, the man who drew his flourishing nation into the future." In 1905, Roosevelt, an admirer of various western figures, named Captain Bill McDonald of the Texas Rangers as his bodyguard and entertained the legendary Texan at the White House. Ironically, in the 1912 campaign, McDonald was Woodrow Wilson's bodyguard. Wilson thereafter named the Democrat McDonald as the U.S. Marshal for the Northern district of Texas. Roosevelt has been portrayed many times in film and on television. Karl Swenson played him in the 1967 western picture Brighty of the Grand Canyon, the story of a real-life burro who guided Roosevelt on a hunting trip to find mountain lions. Brian Keith played Roosevelt in the 1975 film The Wind and the Lion. He was also portrayed by actor Tom Berenger in 1997 for the TNT movie Rough Riders, a made-for-cable film about his exploits during the Spanish–American War in Cuba. Frank Albertson played Roosevelt in the episode "Rough and Ready" of the CBS series My Friend Flicka." Robin Williams portrayed Roosevelt in the form of a wax mannequin that comes to life in Night at the Museum and its sequels Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian and Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb. Media * Theodore Roosevelt was one of the first presidents whose voice was recorded for posterity. Several of his recorded speeches survive. . A 4.6-minute voice recording, which preserves Roosevelt's lower timbre ranges particularly well for its time, is among those available from the Michigan State University libraries (this is the 1912 recording of The Right of the People to Rule, recorded by Edison at Carnegie Hall). The audio clip sponsored by the Authentic History Center includes his defense of the Progressive Party in 1912, wherein he proclaims it the "party of the people", in contrast with the other major parties. * Roosevelt goes for a ride in Arch Hoxsey's plane in October 1910 Ancestry Source: See also Notes References Bibliography Full biographies * . * * . * . * , 105 pp, very short biography by leading scholar. * . * . * ; vol 2: Theodore Rex 1901–1909 (2001); vol 3: Colonel Roosevelt (2010); Pulitzer prize for Volume 1. * . * , only volume published, to age 28. * . Personality and activities * . * Provides a lesson plan on TR as the historical figure who most exemplifies the quality of masculinity. * . Chronicles the events of TR's presidency during the summers of his two terms. * . The president's use of publicity, rhetoric and force of personality . * ; his deadly 1913–14 trip to the Amazon. * , best seller; to 1886. * , to 1884. * . 494 pp. * , examines TR and his family during the World War I period. * . * , 240 pp. TR in Africa & Europe, 1909–10 * . 289 pp. * , 337 pp; TR's political thought and its significance for republican self-government. Domestic policies * online review; another online review * Cutright, P.R. (1985) Theodore Roosevelt: The making of a Modern Conservationist (U of Illinois Press.) * . * , standard history of his domestic and foreign policy as president. * . * . * Redekop, Benjamin. (2015). "Embodying the Story: The Conservation Leadership of Theodore Roosevelt". Leadership (2015) DOI:10.1177/1742715014546875 online * . * . Politics * . How TR did politics. * , 323 pp. * . * . * . * . * . 361 pp. * . * . Focus on 1912 * . * . Attacks TR policies from conservative/libertarian perspective. Foreign and military policies * . * . * . 328 pp. * * . * . * . On TR's controversial reforms. * . * . * . * . * * . 196 pp. Historiography * Ricard, Serge. "The State of Theodore Roosevelt Studies" [http://h-diplo.org/essays/PDF/E116.pdf H-Diplo Essay No. 116 24 Oct 2014 online] * , excerpt and text search, 28 new essays by scholars; focus on historiography. Primary sources * Kohn, Edward P., ed. A Most Glorious Ride: The Diaries of Theodore Roosevelt, 1877–1886 (State University of New York Press, 2015), 284 pp. * ; vol 2 * * * . * * , 20 vol.; 18,000 pages containing most of TR's speeches, books and essays, but not his letters; a CD-ROM edition is available; some of TR's books are available online through Project Bartleby * , Roosevelt's opinions on many issues; online version at Theodore Roosevelt. * , 8 vols. Very large. * . * * . * . * * . * . * * . External links ;Official *White House biography ;Organizations *Theodore Roosevelt Association ;Libraries and collections * Theodore Roosevelt Center at Dickinson State University * Theodore Roosevelt Collection, at the Houghton Library, Harvard University * Julian L. Street Papers on Theodore Roosevelt, at the Seeley G. Mudd Manuscript Library, Princeton University * Doris A. and Lawrence H. Budner Collection on Theodore Roosevelt at the DeGolyer Library, Southern Methodist University * Theodore Roosevelt's journalism at The Archive of American Journalism * Theodore Roosevelt American Museum of Natural History * * * ;Media * ;Other *Almanac of Theodore Roosevelt *Theodore Roosevelt: A Resource Guide - Library of Congress *Theodore Roosevelt, Nobel Peace Prize (1906) * * }} Category:1796 births Category:1833 deaths